


A Case of Narcolepsy

by blackholesandeyes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace being an idiot, F/M, I hate marineford arc, Narcolepsy, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesandeyes/pseuds/blackholesandeyes
Summary: Well, this is not the kind of sleeping you had in mind.





	A Case of Narcolepsy

By any means, you are not the kind of person that sleep around with people that so much looks your way, but Fire Fist Ace looked at you, did a once-over and doesn't look away, when you caught his eyes in a glare, he holds them, drinking you in, looking clearly pleased with himself. You wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off his stupid mouth. Which you are absolutely not checking out. Not at all.

When the bartender told you that the tattoed guy over there (he gestured at the smirking devil) was paying for you, you being a smart classy lady, take full advantage of the given oportunity and purposely ordered more drinks that what was necessary. From your peripheral vision, you saw him throwing a half-hearted scowl at you before he chuckled to himself. 

What a weirdo.

You know what you had signed up for when you entered the pirate-infested pub. Probably some fights, or a moderate amount of verbal harassment from the rowdy men. But never had you expect to meet the second in command of the Whitebeard pirates. And he's very good looking to boot. He's genuinely pulling off that messy pirate cowboy hybrid look insanely well. You'd be lying if you're not thinking about him, making pretty sounds, maybe-

Almost abruptly, he stood up from the stool he was formerly sitting in, instantly pulling you out of your thoughts. He walked past you towards the exit, pausing on the threshold. 

He knows you're watching him because he tipped his hat down to you and threw you a flirty wink that does damageable things to your heart. It's a simple gesture, you reminded yourself fervently. Get a grip, damn it.

Well, there goes that. He had undoubtedly sparked your interest.

After a few minutes of serious contemplating and weighing all the risks you finally decided that it's time to damn all consequences and just, follow that boy.

Like a moth to a damn flame.

"What took you so long?" Ace, leaning against the wall right outside the pub, was pouting. 

"You were waiting for me?"

"Of course, stupid, I thought I made it clear enough." 

You must have looked confused because Ace sighed in defeat, taking deliberate slow walk towards you. "Did you see me eyeing anyone else in that place? They surely would have get the hint far sooner than you, doll. It's called flirting, if you haven't already known." 

"I know that." He's in front of you now, and it took every ounce of your power not to gulp because he's giving you that lopsided smile and if it was possible for someone to look adorable and dangerous at the same time, he's doing it. 

"Well, Thank god," he laughs, his chest rumbling with it. Now he's very much close. You took a step back and halted when your back met a wall. "Shall we get started?" 

Then, Ace leaned in.

 

\---

 

You two were getting to the good part. He's finally got you pinned down by both his fingers and the rest of his body, then as he leaned down to kiss you, his head had stooped down on a very alarming speed and nested itself on the crook of your neck. Your eyes widened in shock. 

What the fuck just happened?

"Ace?" You called out, but there was no reply, his heavy limbs now sprawled all over you, that's when your ears start picking up a sound that's terrifyingly similiar to a snore. A terrible and humiliating realization dawned on you.

Ace had fallen asleep. On you, right in the middle of a making out session.

The ungrateful idiot! You swore him up and down as you pushed his body off you, very tempted to just push him until he fell off the bed then off the ship and into the cold deep sea but luckily you managed to salvage some self control in you. 

As you stared at his face, fast asleep and painfully oblivious you felt a sound coming out your throat, a mixture of frustration and a sob, because hell if you didn't feel like crying right now. This guy just slept on you like you had less sex appeal than a stupid hat. Even though you scarcely remember him telling you about narcolepsy, between kisses, and honestly you had been to occupied to pay attention. Maybe you should have. It probably has something to do with this. You don't even know what narco- whatever that means but you know you don't have the energy to look it up. At least not now.

So, with your dignity in shambles, you stripped off of your own clothes. Well, this was definitely not the kind of sleeping you had in mind but still you laid yourself on the side next to the idiot. If you didn't get what you were coming here for, you at least want to get a good fucking sleep out of this, at the very least. 

Damn this boy. You shouldn't have ever gotten yourself tangled up with a whitebeard. You reminded yourself forcefully not to let this happen, ever again. Not ever. As you felt a lean arm slinking over your waist. You half gasped as said arm pulled you back and tucked you into his embrace. Warm emanates from his body and you're lucky that he at least has half the sense to cuddle you. Conscious or not.

He's still most definitely going to get a handful from you in the morning. High bounty be damned. 

"Damn you," you mumbled to his shoulder, "You're very high on my kill-list, Ace-san. Top five, no- definitely three. Top three. Freaking congratulation. And to think that I met you approximately two hours ago." 

It's probably not good to fall asleep angry, but you did. Whatever the repercussion is, well, Ace is just going to have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and decided it would be nice to write them down. Sorry for messy grammar and whatnot. Thank you for reading!


End file.
